Abandoned
by RaiseYourVoice
Summary: Harry Potter has was abandoned by his relatives. Now at age fifteen he lives on the streets. Sirius Black was freed from Azkaban after Peter Pettigrews capture and confession. Now, he searches for his godson. AU Rating may change. ON HOLD TILL I FINISH Ot
1. Abandoned

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I do however love the books and movies.

**Summery:** Harry Potter was abandoned as a chiled on the streets of London. Now at the age of fifteen he continues to survive on the streets. Sirius was freed after the capture of Pettigrew, and is now searching for his godson.

Chapter one

If anyone really took a look at the petit, thin boy with long messy black hair and bright green eyes, they would have relised the boy was homeless. But no one really took a good look at the boy. They were too concerned about work or personaly problems to trouble themselves with paying any more attention then they had to.

Not that they boy helped them much. Over the years, he had learned to blend in as well as possible. Growing up on the streets had taught him a lot.

His name was Harry Potter. Currently he was walking to his appartment. He had found it a few years earlier. It was a run-down, condemed building that no one lived in. He had found it one afternoon while running from the police. He hid from the police because he didn't want to go to any orphanage or foster care. He opened the door and climed up the stairs to the room he occupied. The room was small, with things strown about it. There was a stack of books in the corner. Several blankets piled up, and a dirty old mattress he used as a bed pushed in a corner. He went over and sat on his bed and took off his book bag and began to take out the contents.

He took out several books. He had become friends with a local book store owner who would give him old books. He had met the bookstore owner through his frequent visits to the small bookstore. He used to spend hours reading the books. He favoured science and history books. He had continued his schooling as best as he could through the years. The bookstore owner, Mr. Wilson, gave him books that were the same as he would get if he went to a public school. They were old, used, and tattered, but he was always pleased to recieve them. Mr. Wilson also gave him books that were traded in. If there was a book that he wanted to read or keep, Mr. Wilson would trade an afternoon of work for books. Today, Mr. Wilson had given him a tade-in book called _Ripley's Believe It Or Not!_. He had a few of these already, and had them memorised. He enjoyed reading them. He opened the book and look through its contents. It was thick and had about 150 pages in it. He knew he'd have it memorised within a week. After reading a few pages, he placed the book next to his bed so he could read more a little later. He pulled his book bag closer and began to take out some food he had gotten from Mr. Wilson. There was a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich, and a bottle of water. Mr. Wilson helped him out as much as he could. And Harry would help him if he ever needed it at the bookstore.

After eating he picked up his book and read until it was too dark to read and went to bed. Pulling a blanket over himself, he fell asleep soon after.

_Dream Sequence_

_A large beefy man came over towards him. He knew he was in trouble. He had been called to the principals office, and to his suprise was given an award for his good behavior, and work at school. Normally, well, for anyone but him, this would be concidered a good thing. But for him, it was bad. Dudley Dursley, his cousin, had not recieved these awards. Infact, Dudley was barely passing the school year. _

_Vernon Dursley, the large beffy man, finally reached his nephew. After a few minutes of fake smiles to the teacher, and idol chat, he pulled the small boy to the car. Dudley was already seated in the car, enjoying a snack his father had brought him. _

_Harry noticed they were driving in the opposite direction of Number Four Privete Drive. At first, he was a little alarmed, but thought that maybe his uncle needed something from a store in this direction. The car pulled up to a diry part of the city they were at. Harry realised they were in London. The car pulled to a stop, and Vernon turned around to face his nephew. _

_"Get out." He said in a snarl. _

_Harry was too stuned to move. His uncle was kicking him out? Sure, he had threatened it in the past, but he'd never acted on that threat. What was he going to do? Where would he stay?_

_A hand rufly grabbing his shoulder and yanking pulled him out of his thoughts. Next thing he knew, he was on the pavement. He uncle got into the car slamed the door shut and drove off without a word. Harry sat dazed for a moment. Well, now what? He thought. He got to his feet and picked up his backpack and put it over his shoulder. Looking around he noticed it would be dark soon. He decided he needed to find a place to sleep for the night so he began to try and find a safe enough area. _

_End dream sequence_

Harry awoke and gasped. He sat up after a moment and looked around. He had this dream often. Too often as far as he was concerned.

That had taken place just a week before the end of the school year. He and the Dursleys, his relatives, had never gotten along. They had just tollerated one another. He was five when this had happened. He loved school, even then. Dudley however, hated it. The only thing he liked was lunch and recess.

He had not seen his relatives since his uncle had droped him in the streets. He didn't care to see them either.

After splashing a little water over his face, he fell back into his bed, and was asleep shortly after.

A/N: Hello all! I had to write this down. This plot has been bothering me for a week now! Sorry its a short chapter. I have no clue how long this story will be. I hope you all like the first chapter. Magic will be a part of this story, just not yet. I am still writting chapter 13 for Life Changing. I am half way though. I'm trying to make it long.


	2. Sirius and Remus

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however, love the movies and books! And I think Dan Radcliffe is very cute!

**Summery:** Harry Potter was abandoned as a child on the streets of London. Now at the age of fifteen he continues to survive on the streets. Sirius was freed after the capture of Pettigrew, and is now searching for his godson.

Chapter Two

The door closed softly behind the long haired man. He put his bag down and put his jacket on the coat rack. He could hear his best friend, who lived with him, in the kitchen. Sighing he walked into the kitchen and greeted his friend.

"So, Sirius, how was work today?" Remus asked sitting down across from his friend. Sirius had been working as an Auror for two years now. He'd didn't want to join the Auror's again, but he had thought it might help him find his godson.

Sirius sighed. "It was okay. Two false alarms. Otherwise, just paper work. They really should warn a guy about the paper work when they train you to be an Auror."

Remus smiled a little and shook his head. Sirius always hated doing paper work. He was more into action.

"How was your day, Remus?" Sirius continued.

Remus sighed. "It was okay. Nothing has really happened. I think I may have a job."

Sirius perked up at hearing this news. His friend had so much trouble getting a job.

"Oh, really? That's great! Where at?" Sirius asked grinning.

"It's at a bookstore. It looks like a nice place." Remus supplied. "I'm going by there tomorrow morning to try it out. If all goes well, I may get the job."

"Well that's good!" Sirius said, truly excited for his fellow Marauder. "Give me the address. I want to stop by some time."

Remus got up and got a piece of paper and quill off the counter and wrote the address and name in his neat scroll, and handed it to Sirius. Sirius put it in his pocket and they continued supper.

Later that night, after both Marauders went to bed, Sirius walked quietly as possible down the stairs so not to wake his friend, who had excellent hearing because of being a werewolf. He sighed as he came to the bottom floor, happy he hadn't woken Remus, and made his way to the living room. Going to the book shelf he took a thick leather bound book and sat down on the comfortable old couch and opened the book on his lap. Turning the pages, he looked at the photographs.

They contained pictures of Lily and James Potter, and their son, Harry.

James and Lily had been killed fourteen years earlier by a madman, a dark wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort. Voldemort had come to their house with intentions of killing their son, Harry. But something happened. Harry wasn't killed. The curse backfired. And little Harry was left with a scar shaped like a lightning bolt.

Sirius remembered that night quite clearly, even though so many years had passed.

_That night, the 31st of October, Halloween, had been a horrible night. It was cloudy, and windy. Sirius landed his flying motor bike just in front of the ruins of Gordric Hollow. He began to panic wondering where his friends and godson were. Looking around, he found his best friend, dead. He continued looking and soon found Lily. He expected to find little Harry dead as well, but then he heard some crying. Not far from Lily's body, he found Harry underneath some rubble. Lifting the small crying baby into his arms and holding him close he looked around for something to wrap the baby in. Finally, he found a dirty blanket among some baby supplies and wrapped his godson tightly to keep him warm. He noticed blood on the boys forehead and he took out his hanker chief and gently wiped the blood off, he saw the soon to be famous lightning shaped scar. He again applied pressure to the cut to stop any more bleeding. Making his way slowly over the rubble of Gordric Hollow, he made his way to his motor bike. _

_All he could think about was Peter Pettigrew. Peter and he had recently switched places as secret keeper for their best friend and family. Peter had to be the one to tell Voldemort of the Potter's hiding location. _

_Hearing a crashing sound he turned around. He saw a very large man walking up to him. This man was intimidating at first glance, but once you met him, he was one of the nicest people you would ever know._

"_Hagrid." Sirius greeted in a saddened voice, husky with emotion. _

"_Sirius, what happened? The wards fell." Hagrid asked gently._

"_Their dead. Lily and James. Their dead." Sirius said, tears clouding his vision. _

_Hagrid had tears streaming down his face and into his beard at hearing this information. He too, had been close to the Potter family. Then, he noticed the bundle in Sirius' arms._

"_Is that Harry, you got there?" He asked, swallowing thickly, expecting the baby to be dead as well._

_Sirius looked down at the baby. He nodded. "Yes, he seems to be okay though."_

"_He's alive! He's okay?" Hagrid asked shocked._

_Sirius nodded. "He's got a cut on his forehead, but seems okay otherwise. He's just fallen asleep."_

_Hagrid stepped closer to get a better look. Sirius' voice brought him out of his thoughts._

"_Can you take him to Dumbledore, Hagrid? I have something I need to do."_

_Hagrid nodded._

_Sirius handed the precious bundle to the large bearded man, then bent down and kissed little Harry's forehead._

_Standing up, he looked at Hagrid who cradled Harry tightly and protectively in his arms. _

"_Take my bike. It'll be safer and easier on him than portkey." _

_Hagrid nodded and went over to the bike. Securing Harry safely to the bike he got on and started it up._

_Sirius watched as Hagrid drove into the sky on the motor bike, with his godson. _

_He had something to take care of. He had to go find the rat. He had to find Peter._

_A few hours later, he found Peter in a street in Muggle London._

"_Peter! Why? Why get them killed? They were your best friends!" Sirius yelled at the quivering man in front of him._

"_I had to." Peter said._

"_Why? They were your friends! They would have done anything for you!" Sirius yelled._

"_He would have killed me, Sirius." Peter said in a shaky voice. Sirius didn't need to ask who 'he' was. He knew 'he' was Voldemort._

"_So? I would have died before I turned on Lily and James! You were meant to protect them! Not give them away!" Sirius yelled angered._

_Peter was shaking like a leaf obviously terrified of Sirius' anger._

"_I need to take you in, Peter!"_

"_I'm not going." Peter yelled back._

_Next think Sirius knew, Peter turned into his animagus form, a rat, and scurried of before a large explosion._

_Sirius had been knocked back, and unconscious. When he came to, he was in Ministry custody, being accused of the Murder of his best friends, and thirteen people on the street of London, one being, Peter Pettigrew. _

_He had tried to get them to believe him. That he was innocent. That he was not the secret keeper. That he had not killed those muggles. And that Peter was in fact, alive._

_Minister Fudge, had refused to hear any of it, and Sirius was soon sent to Azkaban._

_The only things that kept Sirius sane in Azkaban, from the Dementors was the knowledge that he was innocent, and he wanted to care for his godson._

_A few years passed, Sirius didn't know how many, and one day, a ministry Auror came to his cell and took him to St. Mungo's. _

_A week in St. Mungo's and Sirius was reunited with Remus, and was informed that five years had passed. That meant that Harry would now be six. Sirius learned that Harry had been sent to live with his only living relatives, the Dursleys. He had been saddened to hear this. He had met them, and they hated Lily and James, and anything magical. He couldn't even think of what they probably put Harry through over the years. At least he'd be able to take his godson out of there soon. As soon as he was granted custody, and got a proper house._

_Remus also informed him, Peter had been captured and confessed to the crimes Sirius had been imprisoned for._

_Remus apologized many times. Sirius knew he felt awful for not believing in his innocents. And it hurt, but Sirius also understood the facts. And everyone was going to believe the facts, or at least what they had believed as fact, when Lily and James were murdered._

_A month after his release from the Wizarding prison, Azkaban, Sirius was released from St. Mungo's, and with the help of Remus found a house. Sirius insisted on Moony moving in the house with him and Harry. He considered Remus a brother._

_The custody papers had come through, and as soon as they were settled in the new house, they could retrieve Harry._

_Two weeks after finding a nice house they found furniture and paid special attention to the room for Harry, which was right across the hall upstairs from Sirius and Remus, who had rooms next to each other. The house had six bed rooms, 4 bath and 2 half bathrooms. The house, now called, Marauder Manor, was located in a nice neighborhood. They had many nice neighbors._

_Finally, came the time to retrieve Harry. Sirius and Remus were both excited. Harry and his cousin would have just started first grade._

_The two Marauders apparated to Little Whining, Surrey, and made their way to Number Four Private Drive. As they walked up to the house, they could see an expensive car in the drive way, the lawn was neatly taken care of. The garden in front of the house, had man different colored flowers. They noticed many people peeking out of their windows at them. It was a little unnerving._

_They came up to the door and knocked. They could hear a boy yell that someone was at the door. Was that Harry? Sirius wondered. A few minutes later, they could hear someone unlock the door. The door opened partially to reveal a large beefy man with a mustache. Sirius and Remus recognized him as Vernon Dursley. The man was horrible in their opinions._

"_Hello, Mr. Dursley. You probably don't remember me. I'm Sirius Black, and this is Remus Lupin. I was recently granted custody of Harry Potter, my Godson. You were given notice a few weeks ago by Ministry officals." They noticed Vernon start to shipt a little and he'd turned a few shades whiter. "I'm here to retrieve him."_

"_Umm… the boy's not here. He, uhh, ran away last Summer." Vernon said gaining a little color as he came up with an excuse._

_Remus and Sirius both narrowed their eyes. "What do you mean he ran away. He's six. He couldn't have ran away." Remus asked with a steely edge to his voice that was uncommon._

"_Well he did. Now leave my property! Your not welcome." With that, Vernon slammed the door in their faces._

_Sirius began to bang on the door. He wanted to find out where his godson what. What had happened. Sirius was beginning to panic._

"_Sirius." Remus said as he placed a calming hand on his friends shoulder. "Let's go to the Ministry, lets find out what has happened. Then, lets search for Harry, okay."_

_Sirius stopped hammering on the Dursley's front door, and thought about Remus' suggestion. It made sense. Sirius didn't want anything more than he had to of the Ministry. But, right now, all he wanted was his Godson._

_They notified the Ministry of what they had been told by Mr. Dursley. The Minister had some Aurors go to Number Four Private Drive, and they used veritasirum to find out what happened._

_They learned that shortly before Harry's last day of kindergarten in Primary school, Vernon had abandoned him in London. Vernon had been angered that Harry had gotten awarded, and his own son had not._

_Sirius and Remus were both angered to hear this. Their godson, had been abandoned on the streets of London and had been living there for the summer. Remus controlled his anger better, though._

_The ministry created a search team and they searched for the small green eyed boy._

_Albus Dumbledore, also gathered a search party, that consisted mainly of Order members._

Sirius was startled out of his thoughts by a hand gently squeezing his shoulder.

Looking up, he saw his friend, Remus, looking sadly back at him. Remus sat down next to his friend.

"Hey, Padfoot. You okay?" He asked gently.

"Are we ever going to find him?" Sirius asked rhetorically. "Is he okay? Is he even alive?"

Remus looked saddened. "I hope he is alive and okay, Padfoot. And I hope one day, hopefully soon, we will find him.

The ministry had long ago given up the search for Harry. The Order had given up as well. But a few members continued to look when they walked on the streets. The Order was no longer up and running, but they still kept in contact.

"He'd be fifteen now, Moony." Sirius said in a thick voice. "Practically an adult."

"I know, Padfoot." Remus said gently. "But, all we can do is continue to search, and hope he is okay."

And that was true. That was all they could do.

They had never stopped searching. They never gave up hope he was alive.

They just hoped he was okay.

For Harry, they couldn't give up.

End of Chapter Two

A/N: I hope you all like the new chapter! Thank you for your reviews!

THANK YOU to:

Shortnsweet: I love the never ending story movies! Those are great! I love the kid, Jason (I forgot his last name) who plays to kid. I love the second Never Ending Story best, though! And the little rock baby. I love him! He's so cute!

Stinky Stan: Thank you! I'm glad you like the first chapter! I hope you like the second chapter just as much!

Jabarber69: Thank you! I hope I don't get writter's block on it! I have about 8 chapters planned out. Thank you for the suggestion! Mr. Wilson will be a part of the story, through out, I hope.

Aerohead1980: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter (with Sirius in it). Yes, he is one of my favorites, too. Harry is my favorite character, though.


	3. First Day of Work

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however, love the movies and books! And I think Dan Radcliffe is very cute!

**Summery:** Harry Potter was abandoned as a child on the streets of London. Now at the age of fifteen he continues to survive on the streets. Sirius was freed after the capture of Pettigrew, and is now searching for his godson.

Chapter Three

Remus walked with a slight bounce in his step. He was very excited about his first day at work. He hoped it became a full time job. He'd given Sirius the address at breakfast and Sirius planned to stop by around lunch time, as long as nothing came up.

Opening the door to the small bookstore, he stepped in. He went up to the register and waited a moment, figuring the owner was either in the back, or busy around the book shelves.

"Hello, Mr. Lupin!" He was greeted friendly.

"Good morning, Mr. Wilson!" Remus answered just as friendly. "And please, call me Remus."

"Good morning, Remus. Have you had breakfast? My wife always makes more than one human can consume." Mr. Wilson asked friendly.

Remus smiled. "Thank you, but I've had breakfast."

Mr. Wilson nodded. "Alright, well, let me show you how it works."

Moving around the desk he motioned for Remus to follow. After showing him how everything worked, he began to show him where the best place to find certain books were. Once they finished, thirty minutes later, they sat down to a cup of tea.

Remus really liked Mr. Wilson. He was very friendly, and cared about everybody. He was always clam about things.

Mr. Wilson's voice brought Remus out of his thoughts. "We're usually not that busy. I hope you don't mind it being a bit boreing."

Remus shook his head. He certainly didn't mind. "Not at all Mr. Wilson. Thank you, for letting me work here."

"Thank you for applying for the job." Mr. Wilson smiled.

"Ohh, I almost forgot. There is a boy who comes into help me every couple of days. He cleans the place up. He pretty much keeps to himself. I've known him for years. He's a nice kid. Very polite. I give him books in return for the work. Today, is his day for coming by. He should be here this evening."

"His parent's don't mind him staying here so often?" Remus asked. "Most kids wouldn't want to stay around a book store."

Mr. Wilson sighed. "He's homeless. His parent's died in a car crash when he was a baby. He was later abandoned by his family. He's grown up on the streets since then. He loves to read. My wife always makes extra food on the day's he comes to work. She's also taken a liking to him.

Remus was saddened to hear of the story Mr. Wilson had just told him. He hated to think of a child growing up on the streets. It made him think of what his godson had been forced to live. Mr. Wilson continued to talk about the boy.

"He can't go to proper school. He had no documents to get in. And he is dead set against going to an orphanage and foster care. I always order a set of school books for his appropriate grade level each year."

"How did you meet him?" Remus asked, honestly curious.

"As a child he would come in here pick out a book and find a corner to read. He would come every couple of days. He'd spend hours reading. Sometimes, I'd catch him asleep. It took about six months to get him to actually talk to me. In a year and a half, he was working here. I offered money, but he always refused. But I do what I can. He's fifteen now. His name is Harry."

Remus froze at that. That name. Harry. It reminded him of his godson, Harry. But he rationalized that there were a lot of Harry's out there that were fifteen. And probably many who lived on the streets. This Harry, most likely wasn't his and Sirius' Harry.

Mr. Wilson's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay, Remus." He asked noticing the younger man seemed far away.

"Yes, sorry. I was just thinking."

Mr. Wilson nodded accepting that explanation.

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking about different things. The weather, friends, life, favorite books. Remus sold a few books. They didn't have many people venture into the store.

Sirius came into the store around one in the afternoon. He could only stay for a moment. He met Mr. Wilson, and really liked him. He saw that Remus was doing well at his new job, and left for his own job again. He'd wanted to stay longer, but had been called in again. Undoubtedly for another prank or false alarm.

Later that evening, around five o'clock, just as Mr. Wilson had said, Remus heard the door open.

Mr. Wilson, however, beat him to meeting the boy. Remus was currently in the book cases stocking some new books.

"Hey, Harry. How are you doing this evening?" Mr. Wilson asked as he met the boy by the counter.

"I'm good, Mr. Wilson. How are you and your wife?" Remus heard a boy's voice answer.

"Very well, my boy. I have someone I want you to meet. He answered the ad I placed in the paper. His name is Remus Lupin."

"Remus?" Mr. Wilson called through the store in search of his new friend. "Where are you at?"

Remus came through the book cases and finally reached the main part of the store. He could see Mr. Wilson coming towards him.

"There you are, Remus." Mr. Wilson said smiling. "I have someone I'd like you to meet." He placed an arm casually over Remus' shoulder as they made their way to the counter.

Remus looked up to see a thin boy in baggy clothes with black messy hair looking through one of the books laying on the counter. The boy looked up as he heard them coming.

Remus froze as he saw the boy's face.

The boy looked exactly like James. But looking closer, Remus could see that he had Lily's eyes.

A squeeze of his shoulder brought him out of his shock. Looking over, he could see Mr. Wilson giving him a concerned look.

"Remus, are you okay?" He asked gently.

When Remus didn't answer, Mr. Wilson directed him over to a table, and sat him down in one of the chairs.

"Harry, can you get some water please?"

Harry nodded and left into the back rooms.

"Are you okay, Remus?" Mr. Wilson asked again.

Remus shook his head.

"I recognize that kid." Remus said in a dazed voice.

"You've probably seen him on the streets." Mr. Wilson rationalized.

Remus shook his head. "What's his last name?"

Mr. Wilson was about to answer when Harry came up to where they were seated. He handed the water to Remus and went to stand near Mr. Wilson still watching Remus with a curious and worried look on his face.

"Harry, this is Remus Lupin. The man I told you about. He just started today." Mr. Wilson explained.

Harry nodded. "Its nice to meet you, Mr. Lupin. Are you okay? Can I get you something?" He asked worriedly.

Remus shook his head a little. "No, thank you. Thanks for the water."

Harry nodded then turned to Mr. Wilson. "I'm going to start with mopping." Mr. Wilson nodded and he turned to get the mop and bucket.

"Harry." Remus started unsure of himself and how to ask. What if Harry thought he was crazy? Harry turned around and faced him. "What's your last name?"

Harry looked at him a moment and then looked back at Mr. Wilson. Remus could see him thinking about something. Finally, seeming to come to a conclusion he turned back to Remus.

"Potter." He said slightly guarded.

Remus nodded. Yes, his suspicions had been confirmed to him. He had very little doubt that this was not his and Sirius' Godson.

"Thank you, Harry."

Harry nodded and again turned around to get to work.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mr. Wilson asked gently.

Remus nodded. "I'm okay."

"Why did you want to know his name?"

"How often does he come here. Does he come here every couple of days for sure?" Remus asked.

"Yes. Always, every two days he's here." Mr. Wilson answered curious as to where Remus was taking this.

"I'll tell you after he leaves, then. If you don't mind waiting."

Mr. Wilson shook his head. "No, I'll wait."

Remus nodded. "Thank you. I'll get back to work now as well. I still have some books to stock."

Mr. Wilson nodded. "Are you sure you're okay to work?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, I'll be okay." Remus smiled at him to reassure him he was okay.

The rest of the evening Remus kept a close eye on Harry. He watched him move through the store as he worked. Harry mopped the floor, then dusted a little. He spent about two hours total working.

Harry started looking through the shelves. Remus figured he was looking at new books.

"Harry." He called to get the boy's attention. "Hi. Are you looking for a specific book?"

Harry shook his head. "No, Mr. Lupin. Just at new ones."

Remus nodded and motioned for Harry to follow him. He led him to a boxfilled with books. Remus had already stocked one and a half of the boxes filled with books.

"There are some new books here. I haven't gotten to them yet." Remus explained to Harry.

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Lupin."

"Please call me Remus."

Harry nodded. "Remus, then. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you for asking." Remus said with a smile.

Harry nodded and turned back to the books. He started rummaging though them and after a few minutes he selected a few.

Remus later found Harry sitting by a window of the shop. He was sitting in an over stuffed dark blue chair reading a book on animals. He seemed really interested in what he was reading. Remus shook his head and went back to work, periodically checking on Harry.

The large clock in the front of the store chimed eight, and Remus looked up as he heard Harry approaching.

"Where is Mr. Wilson?"

"In the back, I believe." Remus answered him.

Harry nodded. After thinking him he went behind the counter, where Remus was seated, and went to the back wall and knocked on the door lightly. After a call of 'Come in' he opened the door and went inside.

He emerged a few minutes later with a paper bag in hand.

"Good night Remus. It was nice to meet you." Harry said kindly. "I hope you feel better. And I'll see you in a few days."

Remus nodded and bid the boy goodnight. He wanted to tell him now, that he believed he knew who he was. He wanted to tell him how he and Sirius had never stopped searching for him. But he didn't want to scare the boy. Speaking to the boy could wait, until he had confirmed further weather or not this Harry Potter was his and Sirius' Harry Potter. Remus watched as the boy picked up his book bag and opened it and placed the paper bag inside, then zipping the book bag closed again. He slung the bag over his shoulder, and with a last wave opened the door and left.

Sirius came back to the book store after work and Remus explained how he believed he had seen Harry.

Sirius, of course, wanted to go get the boy they believed to be their Harry, but Remus reasoned with him and Sirius reluctantly agreed to wait. But he swore he'd be there at the store the next few nights in case Harry came by.

After Remus closed the book store, he, Sirius and Mr. Wilson sat around the table. Mr. Wilson had called his wife telling her he'd be late coming home. After everyone got comfortable, Mr. Wilson asked the question he'd had all evening.

"How do you know Harry?"

Remus sighed. "Going to school, our best friend was James Potter. James later married Lily Evans. And later they had a baby boy, who they named Harold. Harry for short. Harry was eight months when they found out someone was out to kill them. They were placed in a protective custody. One of our friends, Peter, was what they called a secret keeper. He was the only one of us who knew where they were being kept." Remus paused here.

Sirius picked up the story. "Peter told on them. And the person after them came to their house and killed them. He tried to kill Harry as well. But he didn't succeed." Sirius swallowed several times before he continued. "I found out their address the night they were attacked. I immediately went to their house. I found Lily and James dead." Sirius again paused to regain his composure. "I heard a baby crying and found Harry. A friend of ours showed up shortly after and I left Harry with him and went in search of Peter. I later found Peter. Peter had killed some other people as well that night. I was framed and blamed for the murders. I was sent to prison and released after he confessed to the murders four years later. Harry was six then. He had been sent to live with relatives shortly after his parents were killed. I was granted custody of Harry, and when we went to retrieve him, we were told he had run away. After the police interviewed Harry's relatives we were told they had abandoned him on the streets, here in London. We've been searching since."

Remus took out a picture from his wallet of Lily and James and handed it to Mr. Wilson. "These were Harry's parents."

"My goodness." Mr. Wilson said shocked. "This man, he looks so much like Harry."

Remus and Sirius both nodded.

Remus handed him another photograph. One of the few they still had of Harry.

Mr. Wilson looked at the photo, then looked up. It was clear that, he too, now believed the Harry he knew, to be their Harry.

Remus then handed the last photo taken of Harry the night his parents were killed. It had him with the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"That is the last photo taken of him" Sirius explained to Mr. Wilson.

"Harry has the same scar. I've seen it. He usually keeps it hidden though with his long hair. I asked him about it once. He said he got it in a car crash. The car crash that he believes killed his parents." Mr. Wilson said dazed.

"He must have been told that by his relatives." Sirius said.

"What now?" Mr. Wilson asked the two.

End of chapter Three.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffy. My computer registers this as 6 and a half pages. I'll get onto the next chapter soon and post it within the next few days. Right now in the story the school year is in the middle. I hope that helps with the time range.

Please read and review! And thank you all who have reviewed already!


	4. Is it Really Him?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however, love the movies and books! And I think Dan Radcliffe is very cute!

**Summery:** Harry Potter was abandoned as a child on the streets of London. Now at the age of fifteen he continues to survive on the streets. Sirius was freed after the capture of Pettigrew, and is now searching for his godson.

Thank you to all who read and reviewed!

lil'hp fan124: Thank you!

aerohead1980: Thank you! I am almost to writting that part!

shortnsweet057: Thank you for informing me of the mistake of Remus giving Sirius the address twice. I had wanted to write it one way, then chose another way. I must not have deleted it all. I will correct it. I've been confused on a few stories where people have written time-jump. I'm glad this one is a bit easier to follow. ;)!

sk8ter92: I hope you didn't have to wait too long! I try not to make them too long. I usually have about four stories being written at once. Sometimes, (though I terrible hope it doesn't happen to this one) I have a writter's block for a while, and I move to my other stories or new ones. But I try to go back to my old ones and I am usually able to do so. I wish I could retrieve my stories from my olf computer. I had about ten written on it. I have no clue how long this story will be though. Long, I hope. ;)! Thank you for reviewing!

nanners2188: I'm glad you like both stories! I have chapter five almost finished for this one as well, and it should be up within the next few days. I am about 75 finished with chapter 13 on Life Changed.

Kay05: I'm glad you like it! Thank you!

Phyre's child13: I hope you didn't have to wait long for my update. I will have chapter five up in a few day's as well. Chapter five is longer, promise! Next chapter had a little insight as to Harry's life on the streets.

**Chapter Four**

(The night after talking with Mr. Wilson: Remus and Sirius)

The two friends headed home in a companionable silence. Both lost in their thoughts. They both went into the living room and sat down next to each other.

Sirius had taken time off work to spend the day at the book store with Remus to look for Harry. But he never showed up. Mr. Williams said he'd probably be in tomorrow.

Finally after what seemed hours Sirius broke the silence.

"Do you really think that was Harry? The boy you saw today?"

Remus nodded. "I think so. He looks so much like James, Sirius. But he has Lily's green eyes. He, from what I observed today, has many of her mannerisms as well. Even the expressions he'd make. He was reluctant to give me his last name. I think the only reason he did was because Mr. Wilson was there."

"That probably comes from growing up on the streets. He's probably learned to be careful on giving out information." Sirius reasoned. "What if he doesn't want anything to do with us?"

Remus sighed. "Well, let's hope that doesn't happen."

"Does he look well?" Sirius asked concerned.

Remus nodded. "As well as can be expected. He looked a little underweight, but well enough. Mr. Wilson said he gives him something for food every time he comes to work. His wife always makes something extra for him."

"That's good to know." Sirius commented. "Its probably been a life saver for him. Or at least a relief to know he was assured food somewhere."

Remus nodded agreeing.

"It must have been horrible to be dropped in the middle of a city at age five." Sirius commented shuddering. "How could someone do that to a child? Will he even still be a child?" Sirius wondered.

"I don't know, Padfoot." Remus answered sadly. "We had better get some rest. Its been a long day."

Sirius cleared his through. "No, I'm going to stay down here for a while."

Remus nodded. "Don't stay up late old friend. You need your rest too." He tried to lighten the mood a little.

Sirius smiled lightly. "I won't. I'll be up shortly. Goodnight, Moony."

Remus patted his friends back brotherly, and headed up stairs to bed.

After his friend had gone to bed Sirius got up and got the leather bound book off the book case. It was the photo album he'd had out the other night. He began to flip through the pages.

_Maybe I'll be able to fill this with more pictures soon._ He thought before closing the book and heading up to bed himself.

He felt lighter than he had in a long time. He may actually have his Godson home soon. He hoped and prayed this was in fact Harry. The stories of the boy from the bookstore and what happened to his Godson were very similar. This was at least some hope that Harry was alive.

End of Chapter Four

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry its such a short chapter. I'm about one or two days away from the fifth chapter being completed. A'm also about 3/4 the way through on the latest chapter in Life Changed. Thank you all who reviewed!


	5. Police!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however, love the movies and books! And I think Dan Radcliffe is very cute!

**Summery:** Harry Potter was abandoned as a child on the streets of London. Now at the age of fifteen he continues to survive on the streets. Sirius was freed after the capture of Pettigrew, and is now searching for his godson.

Chapter Five

(Next morning about 12:00 AM: Harry)

Harry awoke to a banging sound. Jumping up from his bed he peeked out the window. Someone was trying to come inside.

Going back to his bed he grabbed his book bag off the floor. He looked around to make sure he had everything really important. He grabbed a couple of the newer books he had and quickly stuffed them inside the book bag.

Another loud bang alerted him that someone was trying to pry one of the boards blocking a door. Going into the hallway as quietly as possible he went to another room, one with a fire escape. As he made his way to the room he could hear a radio, the dispatcher on the radio calling to an officer Harris. _Dang! It's the police!_ He thought dejectedly.

Them being the cops meant he couldn't come back here for a few days. Finally reaching the room he began to cross the room as quietly as he possible could. There was lots of debris covering the floor. When he had first found this place he had wanted to get a room with a fire escape to avoid getting caught by the police. But there were only two fire escapes, and each room with the fire escape was too bad to live in.

He cursed under his breath as he heard on of the police men coming closer to his room. A few seconds the officer said '_Someone's been staying here Mark.'_

"Well, lets see if they're still here." Mark replied.

Harry finally reached the window. As he began to climb out the door to the room opened. Looking up Harry could see one of the officers standing there. The officer caught sight of him and yelled to his partner that there was a kid there. The officer began to come closer to Harry. Harry started quickly descending the stairs. The officer began to follow behind him.

Harry got close enough to where he could jump. Landing on the ground on his feet he stood up and began to run. After stumbling a few steps he realized he must have sprained his ankle falling wrong. At least he hoped it was just a sprain. At least he could still move pretty quickly. He just hoped he was quick enough.

Leaving through the torn fence he moved toward some bushes hoping they would hide him well enough.

Through the bush he could see the police officer coming closer. He tried to be as quietly as possible while hoping the officer didn't decide to investigate further into the bushes. The officer took out a large black flash light and began to shine it around. The beam hit the bushes Harry was in. _He's going to catch me!_ Harry thought, while he hoped he was wrong.

Finally the officer clicked the flash light off and turned to his partner who was coming closer.

"He's not here. He must have gotten away." The officer closest to him called.

The other officer continued to come closer. Reaching his partner he said, "Well let's keep looking. He couldn't have gotten far. Let's try over there." He said pointing to several large buildings on the other side of the street.

Once they walked away Harry breathed a sigh of relief. _Wow, that was a close one!_ He thought. Slowly he limped to one of the side streets not far from the abandoned apartment building he lived in. He needed to get something to wrap his foot in. He also needed to find another safe place to sleep for a few nights.

He decided to go to Mr. Wilson. He knew Mr. Wilson would help him if he needed it. He just hated to put the old man out. But he also knew Mr. Wilson would be upset if he were injured or in need of help and didn't come to him. And this had both of those scenarios.

Finally figuring the coast was clear to move, he got up and began to slowly limp to the book store that was only a few blocks away.

End chapter Five

A/N: I'm breaking up my fifth chapter. I will post about three or four chapter today. I hope you like it! Please read and review! And thank you to all those who have read and reviewed!


	6. Morning part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however, love the movies and books! And I think Dan Radcliffe is very cute!

**Summery:** Harry Potter was abandoned as a child on the streets of London. Now at the age of fifteen he continues to survive on the streets. Sirius was freed after the capture of Pettigrew, and is now searching for his godson.

Chapter Six

The next morning Mr. Wilson woke up with the sun. His wife was still asleep. He got up and dressed. Then went to check on Harry.

Opening the door, trying not to make too much noise he peeked inside. He saw Harry sound sleep still. Smiling he softly shut the door behind him. Going into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

He was almost done cooking when he could hear someone coming into the kitchen. A few seconds later he could feel his wife's arms wrap around him in a hug.

"Good morning." She said smiling.

"'Morning."

"Is he still asleep?" She asked motioning to the hallway where the bedrooms were located.

Louis nodded and led his wife to the dining room table. Pulling a chair out he allowed her to sit, then walked back to the stove. A moment later he came back with two plates. Sitting down across from his wife they talked lightly while eating.

After breakfast they opened the book store. Remus and Sirius would be coming in three hours.

End Chapter Six


	7. Morning part 2 and Discussions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however, love the movies and books! And I think Dan Radcliffe is very cute!

**Summery:** Harry Potter was abandoned as a child on the streets of London. Now at the age of fifteen he continues to survive on the streets. Sirius was freed after the capture of Pettigrew, and is now searching for his godson.

Chapter Seven

Mrs. Wilson slowly opened Harry's door. Looking inside she saw the boy was still soundly asleep. She didn't want to wake him, but she wanted him to have time to eat and dress, and to have time to talk to him.

Moving to the bedside she gently began to rub Harry's upper arm in an attempt to wake him. A few moments later his eye's slowly opened and he blinked looking around. Once he noticed his surrounding's he used his arms to get himself into a sitting position and smiled at her.

She smiled back then placed a trey on his lap. "Good morning, Harry."

"'Morning." He mumbled.

"Sorry to wake you. But I figured you needed to eat." She said motioning to the trey.

Harry nodded. "Thank you."

She nodded and left him to eat his breakfast.

After breakfast Harry dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a light blue t-shirt. After some trouble he was able to maneuver the plate and tray along with the crutches into the kitchen. He was cleaning them in the sink when someone walked into the room.

A woman's voice alerted him that it was Mrs. Wilson.

"Harry! You don't need to do that. I can get it. Sit down." She said in a rush.

"It's fine. I have it, Mrs. Wilson. Thank you for everything last night and this morning."

She smiled at him. "It's no problem, dear. Now, will you sit down?"

Harry nodded, as he had just finished cleaning they trey and plate, and sat down at the dining room table.

A moment later she came and sat down with him.

"How are you feeling this morning? Is your ankle swollen or anything?"

"I slept well. My ankle is okay." Harry answered her. He used to always say 'Fine' to any kind of question reguarding his health. But over time learned that Mr. and Mrs. Wilson wouldn't accept an answer like that.

"That's good."

At that moment they both heard Mr. Wilson enter the room.

"Good morning, Harry." He said smiling as he too sat down. The door was partially open so they could hear the bell on the front door in case anyone entered.

"Good morning, Mr. Wilson. Thank you for last night." Harry said genuinely.

Your welcome, lad. Anytime." Mr. Wilson then went and got them all something to drink. Sitting back down he addressed Harry again. "We have something to discuss."

"Is everything okay? Have I done something?" Harry asked immediately.

Mr. Wilson and Mrs. Wilson both shook their head's no. "No, Harry. You have done nothing wrong. I met two people the other day who believe they know you, as well as knew your parent's."

Harry didn't say anything. But it was clear he was paying attention to what he was saying.

"Do you remember Remus Lupin? The gentleman I hired a few day's back?" Mr. Wilson asked.

Harry nodded. He had thought he was a nice person, if only a little weird.

"Well, do you remember when he got sick?"

Again Harry nodded.

"Well, later I asked him about that. And the reason he had been so interested in your last name. He told me one of his best friends in school was a man named James Potter and a woman named Lily Evans. Later, James and Lily married and had a son. A son they named Harry."

Harry still didn't interrupt. He was confused but curious.

"They were killed a year later, and their son was given to Lily Potter's sister and her husband. Remus' other best friend, Sirius Black had been arrested for Lily and James Potter's murder's. He was released from prison when they discovered he was innocent when the person responsible was captured and confessed. Remus and Sirius went to Lily Potter's sister's house to take Harry into their care. But when they got there, he was gone. And the family had confessed to having abandoned the boy on the street's in London. They have been searching ever since." Mr. Wilson finished.

Harry was silent for a few moments. Obviously thinking about what he'd been told. After a moment he looked up again. "Why did Mr. Lupin think I was his friends son?"

"He said you look just like James. But that you have Lily's eyes." Mr. Wilson answered patiently.

Harry again began to think about what he'd been told. His aunt, Aunt Petunia, had often mentioned how he had his mother's 'freakish' eyes. Harry also knew the emerald greed of his eyes was rare.

"If I am the same Harry they are looking for, then why did I go live with my mum's relatives instead of Mr. Lupin?"

"Mr. Lupin said he was unable to care for a small child alone. He had tried to get custody of you, but the court's wouldn't allow it."

"Why would they continue looking for me then? If they couldn't take care of me?"

"Mr. Black was made Godfather of you by your parent's. That gave his custody of you incase something happened to your parents. But because he was arrested for supposedly murdering them, he was unable to care for you."

Harry thought for a moment again on what he'd been told.

"What were the relatives names that their godson was sent to?"

"Petunia and Vernon Dursley, and their son Dudley."

Harry froze. Those were his relatives. The ones he'd lives with as a child. Also the ones who'd abandoned him on the streets.

"Mr. Lupin works here today, doesn't he?" Harry asked.

Mr. Wilson nodded. "Yes, he does. Mr. Black will also be coming in today. They want to talk to you."

"If I do happen to be their Harry, what then?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Mr. Wilson said.

"Do you trust their story?" Harry asked. He trusted Mr. and Mrs. Wilson.

Mr. Wilson nodded. "Yes. I do. They showed us photographs they have. One of them showed you with you're scar. The one on your head."

Harry reached up and touched his scar. After a moment he brought his hand down and nodded.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Mrs. Wilson asked. After a moment he nodded. She moved over to him and hugged him. Me stiffened at the touch, as he always did. He had never grown used to being touched.

"Yeah, can I go back to the guest room and think?" Harry asked as she pulled away. Both of them nodded and he got up and hobbled to his room.

After the door shut Mrs. And Mr. Wilson began to talk in whispers.

"Do you think he's okay?" Mrs. Wilson asked.

"I don't know, Rose. It's a lot to take in."

Mrs. Wilson nodded agreeing.

End of chapter Seven

A/N: I will have the chapter with Sirius and Remus meeting tonight, hopefully! I hope you all are enjoying the story! Thank you for reading! Please Review!


	8. Questions and Strange Abilities

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however, love the movies and books! And I think Dan Radcliffe is very cute!

**Summery:** Harry Potter was abandoned as a child on the streets of London. Now at the age of fifteen he continues to survive on the streets. Sirius was freed after the capture of Pettigrew, and is now searching for his godson.

Chapter Eight

Harry closed the door to the guest room and hobbled to the bed and sat down. He didn't know what to truly think. Did Mr. Lupin really know him? Did he really know his parent's? Should he trust them when he met them? Would they be offended if he didn't trust them? Would he be able to trust them? His mind was a jumble of thoughts.

What he'd been told made sense. Things fit.

He was sent to his aunt Petunia's and her family after his parent's died. He'd lived there until he was five. And that's when he'd been abandoned by his uncle Vernon. He'd been on the streets since then. His parent's names were Lily and James. All these things fit.

One thing that had not fit was that he'd been told his parent's had died in a car crash. And that that was where he'd received his scar.

Mr. Wilson had said he'd seen some pictures that Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black had shown him. And that he'd had the same scar in the picture Mr. Wilson had seen.

Had his parent's really been murdered?

What could happen if he truly was their Harry? Would he live with them? What were they like?

Harry sighed. He had no answers to his questions. He supposed he'd get some answers from Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin.

He looked over to his book bag. He didn't want to get up to get it. And no one was around to see him.

Lifting his arm he made a grabbing motion with his hand. A moment later his bag lifted into the air and came towards him. He opened his book bag and took out a book. If he was unable to get any answers to his questions at the moment, he would read a book to get his mind off meeting these new people.

He'd been able to do this since he could remember. It was a game as he was younger. He used to get some toy's to fly into a circle to distract his cousin. When he was four his aunt walked in on him and was really angry. Since then, he was really careful not to get caught. It came useful sometimes.

Sighing again, he opened his book and began to read.

End chapter Eight.

A/N: Next chapter Harry meets Sirius and Remus! Yeah! I hope you like this chapter! It give a little on magic. Please read and review! I hope to have the next chapter later tonight!


	9. Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however, love the movies and books! And I think Dan Radcliffe is very cute!

**Summary:** Harry Potter was abandoned as a child on the streets of London. Now at the age of fifteen he continues to survive on the streets. Sirius was freed after the capture of Pettigrew, and is now searching for his godson.

Chapter Nine

Mr. Wilson heard the bell ring, indicating someone had entered the book store. Looking at the clock he saw that it was time for Remus and Sirius to arrive.

Sighing he left his apartment and entered the store. Looking up, he saw Remus and Sirius. He smiled as they came closer.

"Good morning. How are you both?" Mr. Wilson asked kindly.

"We're doing well. How are you and your wife?"

"We're doing well." He said leading them to the table on the other side of the store. They all took a seat.

"You look like you didn't get much sleep." Remus observed of Mr. Wilson.

Mr. Wilson smiled. "I'm fine. But thank you for your concern." He sighed. Might as well get this over with now. "I was woken about midnight by Harry."

That caught both their attention.

"Some police showed up at the building he's been living at and he ran."

"Why'd he run?" Sirius asked.

"He didn't want to get caught. If he were, he'd either have been sent back to the Dursley family, or an orphanage. He doesn't want either of those options so he tries to keep away from police. He sprained his ankle while running and came here. I'm relived he actually came here."

"Is he okay, though?" Sirius asked concerned. "Why do you seem surprised he came here?"

"Yes, he's okay. He stayed the night here. I was surprised because he did come here for help. He is pretty independent. I guess that comes with how he grew up. But he did come here for help and I'm happy he did."

"How much does he know?" Remus asked. "Did you tell him anything?"

"He took it well. He's a bit skeptical. But who wouldn't be?" Mr. Wilson sighed. "I think he's more waiting it out. Seeing what happens first, before he makes any decisions."

The two Marauders nodded.

"Where is he now?" Sirius asked.

"In the apartment. I believe still in the guest room."

"Is he ready for this?" Remus asked. "To meet us?"

"We'll see." Mr. Wilson said as he stood. "Come on back." They followed him to his apartment and he motioned for them to sit down. Sirius opened his bag and pulled out a few items and placed them in front of him. Mr. Wilson left the room and went into the hallway disappearing in a room, supposedly where Harry was.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Mr. Wilson looked around and found Harry sitting on the bed with a book on his lap. He looked up and smiled at him.

"Hello, Mr. Wilson." Harry said. "Are they here?" He asked nodding his head toward the door.

Mr. Wilson nodded. "Are you ready to talk to them?"

Harry stayed quiet for a moment. He finally nodded. "I think so." He said quietly as he got up and grabbed his crutches. Mr. Wilson followed him outside. As Harry came closer to the dining room, his heart began to beat. He was very nervous. What if he was truly the Harry they were searching for? What would he say? What if they didn't like him?

Harry took a deep breath to calm him self. He never expected to be this nervous.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sirius and Remus were both just as nervous. They could hear the door click back open and some footsteps.

Finally they could see a teen age boy with black hair and leaning on crutches come into view. Mr. Wilson right behind him.

Sirius' breath caught in his throat. The boy certainly looked like James. Harry came closer and sat across from them on the table, and leaned his crutches on the table next to him. When Harry looked up at him he could see his green eyes. His eyes looked identical to Lily's.

"Hello, Harry." Remus said smiling. "It's nice to see you again."

"Hello, Mr. Lupin." Harry answered back pleasantly.

"Remus, please." Remus corrected. "Harry, this is my friend Sirius Black."

Harry nodded. "Hello, Mr. Black."

"Sirius." Sirius corrected. He didn't like being called Mr. Black. It made him seem old.

Harry nodded.

"Mr. Wilson told me you believe you knew my parent's." Harry began, getting strait to business.

Remus and Sirius nodded.

"Yes." Remus began. "Lily and James Potter were our closest friends growing up." Sirius opened a book he had in front of him and slid it over to Harry. "Those are some pictures we have of them." Remus explained.

Harry nodded and looked at the pictures. The man in the picture, James Potter, looked very similar to himself. And Lily Potter had the same eyes as him. Flipping the page he looked again.

"Those are some pictures of you and them. And you alone." Sirius explained.

Again, after a moment, Harry flipped the page again. He froze when he saw one of the pictures there. It was a picture of a baby with a lightning bolt scar. The same scar he had on his forehead.

Noticing the picture Harry was looking at Sirius explained the picture. "That was taken after the attack."

Harry reached up and felt his scar. He traced it with his finger.

"Same scar." He mumbled stunned.

"Yes, the same scar." Sirius said softly, and then continued. "Mr. Wilson tells us you lived with your relatives until you were five?"

Harry nodded. "Shortly before school ended."

Sirius nodded and continued. This was a part of the story he did not want to tell, but knew it was necessary. "After James and Lily's murders, I was sent to prison, believed to have been the one who told the person who killed them their where- bout's. I was released after he was captured and confessed to the crimes I had been imprisoned for. Remus and I went to your aunt and uncles, the Dursley's, and found out you were not there. After police got involved, we discovered that they had abandoned you. Since then we've been searching for you." Sirius finished.

Harry stayed silent for several minutes. This was a lot to take in. He did believe himself to be the boy they were looking for. There were too many similarities.

His parent's were dead. The parent's of the Harry they were looking for were dead.

He had a lightning bolt scar. Their Harry had a lightning bolt scar.

He was abandoned on the streets at age five. As was their Harry.

And his relative's names were Petunia and Vernon and Dudley Dursley.

"What now, then?" Harry asked. He had no clue what would happen from now.

"Well," Remus began. "You could come live with us. Maybe we could enroll you in school after we get you caught up."

The rest of the morning was spent discussing about everything. All parties believed Harry was the same Harry that Sirius and Remus had been looking for.

Harry didn't tell them much about what had happened to him growing up. Just vague details. He was still resigned to the idea of living with these people. He didn't totally trust these people, Remus and Sirius, but he decided to give them a chance. If things went well with them, maybe he could get what he'd wanted since he was little. A family and a normal life. School. Friends.

They decided that Harry would come to live with them. They would first have to show the Ministry he was alive. Then start creating a life together.

Sirius and Remus knew they'd have to handle this delicately. They knew Harry had grown up on the streets, and was essentially an adult. They hoped they could give him a little bit of a childhood.

End Chapter Nine

A/N: Yeah, a longer chapter! I hope you all liked the new chapter! Please Read and Review!

Thank you to all those who have reviewed! I really appreciate the reviews! Have a great day, all!


	10. Leaky Cauldron and Ministers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however, love the movies and books! And I think Dan Radcliffe is very cute!

**Summary:** Harry Potter was abandoned as a child on the streets of London. Now at the age of fifteen he continues to survive on the streets. Sirius was freed after the capture of Pettigrew, and is now searching for his godson.

Chapter Ten

Mrs. Wilson provided lunch for everyone. Everyone spoke lightly over lunch, mostly lost in their thoughts.

After lunch Harry went back to the guest room. He had agreed to try staying with Sirius and Remus. He was very reluctant about it though. He didn't really know what to expect. He hated not knowing and being in control of a situation.

A knock on his door alerted him that someone was there. The door opened a little and Harry could make out Mr. and Mrs. Wilson standing on the other side. Slowly they entered the room.

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Wilson asked as she came closer.

Harry hesitated. "Am I doing the right thing? Going with them, I mean." Harry asked.

Mrs. Wilson smiled sympathetically. "All you can do is try, kid. If you need anything don't hesitate to contact us, okay?" She said handing him a slip of paper with their phone number on it. Harry nodded and gave her a little smile.

"Thank you." Harry said sincerely.

"Are you ready?" Mr. Wilson asked. After Harry's nod Mr. Wilson picked up Harry's book bag and lead the way out of the room. In the living room, Sirius and Remus waited for them. They smiled as they entered.

"Ready?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded and Mr. Wilson handed the book bag to Sirius. Outside, in the bookstore, Mrs. Wilson pulled Harry into a gentle hug. Mr. Wilson gave him a hug as well after his wife pulled away. Harry stiffened at both hugs, but accepted them.

"Take care, okay?" Mr. Wilson said softly. "We'll see you in a few days."

Harry nodded. "I'll give these back to you when I don't need them any more." Harry said gesturing to the crutches.

Mr. Wilson shook his head. "Don't worry about it, lad. Don't worry so much." He chided him smiling.

Harry gave them both a smile and followed Sirius and Remus outside. He felt incredibly uncomfortable with these new people. He didn't know what to expect.

"Where are we going?" He asked hesitantly.

"Well, first to get something to drink. We still have some things to discuss." Remus said smiling.

"Like what?" Harry became suspicious all of a sudden. Why couldn't they have talked about this while at the book store? Why somewhere else? Was it safe? What was going on?

Sirius noticed where his thoughts were leading and explained. "Its something we couldn't talk about around Muggles."

"Muggles?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Yes, Muggles. It's not an insult, Harry." He added as he noticed Harry began to retort. "We'll explain when we get there."

"Get where?" Harry asked exasperated. He didn't like being left in the dark.

Remus sighed. "To the Leakey Cauldron."

"And what is the Leakey Cauldron?"

"It's a room and resteraunt." Sirius explained. "We'll explain there, okay?" Harry nodded and they continued. "Let's call for a cab."

It took them twenty minutes in the cab before they arrived at a shabby looking building with a sign saying 'The Leakey Cauldron.' Walking inside they came to a bar where a short chubby man came over to them.

"Can we get a room, please Tom?" Remus asked. Sirius paid for the room and Tom led them up the stairs all the way giving Harry curious glances, but not saying anything. He opened the door for them and handed them a key telling them to inform him if they needed anything. He gave Harry one last curious glace as he walked out the door.

Inside there was a bed, a small couch, and a small table. Sirius made his way over to the fire place and lit a fire the Muggle way. The flames cast an eerie glow across the room. "Come on, let's sit down and we'll explain everything." Remus told Harry who complied. Sirius joined them a moment later.

Sighing Sirius began his explanation. "What we've told you so far is completely true. But there's more that we couldn't talk about there." Harry nodded that he understood so far and motioned for him to continue. "Magic is real."

"You honestly expect me to believe that magic is real?" Harry asked just to clarify. After their nods he jumped to his feet grabbing his book bag and slinging it over his shoulder and walking towards the door. "Your loony if you expect me to believe that." Harry stated as he reached for the door handle.

"Wait. I can prove it. I can show you magic is real." Sirius said before his godson could leave the room. The two friends watched as Harry cautiously turned around to face them, but he didn't move any closer to where they were standing. Sirius took out a stick that from his pocket. "This is a wand."

"Yeah, so? I've read about those in fairy tales. Big deal." Harry said obviously not impressed.

Sirius pointed the wand at Harry's book bag. "_Accio."_ Harry's bag lifted from his shoulder making him release it and jump away and soar toward Sirius. "See? Magic is real. It does exist."

Harry stood there a moment gaping like a fish, trying to get his voice to work and formulate his thoughts. "How is that possible?" He finally managed to say.

"The Ministry we spoke of earlier, as well as some of the Muggle government keep the magical world secret from the Muggles." Remus explained.

"And what exactly is a Muggle?" Harry asked not for the second time since he'd heard that word.

"A Muggle is a non-magical person." Remus began. "See there are pure bloods, who have no muggle in their bloods. There are half bloods who have one Muggle parent and one magical parent. And there are squibs who are from magical families but have no magic."

"Will you come over and let us explain everything?" Sirius asked his godson who stood there a moment contemplating what to do. Finally the boy nodded and sat down at the table again.

Remus sighed then looked up at Harry who was looking at the both of them expectantly. "We're what's called Wizards. Your parents were Wizards. The man who killed your parents was a Wizard. Voldemort, also known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who, and the Dark Lord, came to your house with intents to kill you."

"Why? Why did he want to kill me?" Harry interrupted.

"Because a prophecy was made by a seer. The prophecy said that one day, this child would have the power to defeat Voldemort. The prophecy fit two families. Yours, and the Longbottoms. You and Neville Longbottom. Both of you were born at the end of the seventh month, July. Both of you had parents who defied Voldemort three times. Voldemort made a choice. He picked one of the two of you. The one who he felt would be more of a threat. He picked you." Sirius paused a moment to gather his thoughts and again continued. "Your mum was a muggle born witch. Your father was a pure blood wizard. Voldemort had a mother who was pure blood and a father who was muggle. While, Neville Longbottom was a pure blood wizard. He must have picked who he was more similar to, in those regards. Something about you defeated Voldemort that night. I went to your house and found you among the rubble of the house. A friend of ours," He motioned to Remus. "Showed up and I gave you to him so I could go find Peter, the one who told Voldemort your families whereabouts. I found him and he faked his death. I was sent to Azkaban, a Wizarding Prison and was freed later, as I told you earlier."

They both watched for Harry's reaction to the news he'd been given. Harry just sat there a moment in deep thought. Finally he spoke. "What now?"

"Well, now we will floo to the Ministry of Magic and inform them of your being found, then we will go to our house and settle in. From there we'll probably start some tutoring so you can learn to use your magic. I imagine you've shown some magical abilities already. Most children do through growing up, though usually its controlled by emotion." Remus explained.

Harry gave him a confused look. "Floo?"

Remus smiled he'd forgotten that they'd have to explain the terms that were different from the Muggle world. "Yes, floo. It's a way of traveling though the fireplace. You use what's called Floo Powder and throw it in, call your destination out and step in."

Harry have them a look that clearly said he thought they were nuts. "You expect me to step into fire and travel to another place? Fire burns people, not help them travel."

Sirius laughed. "Yes, in the Muggle world that is the case, however, here in the Wizarding world the Floo Powder nullifies the effects of the fire, and allows you to travel. We'll show you."

"Are you ready?" Remus asked. At Harry's not they got up from their seats and made their ways downstairs. Harry went behind the two adults because his crutches slowed him down a great deal when it came to stairs. Sirius spoke to the owner, and Harry assumed he was thanking him because he hard Tom say 'it was no problem.' Harry followed them to the large fire place and waited for them.

"Okay, I'll do it first to show you how to do this." Sirius said. Harry watched as he threw some grey powder into the fire and the flames turned green. He called 'Ministry of Magic' and stepped in disappearing into the green flames. Harry stepped back shocked. He hadn't truly expected it to work.

"You okay?" Remus asked, balancing Harry so he didn't trip and Harry nodded. "I'll take your crutches with me. Sirius will help you when you get there." Remus threw the powder in for Harry and followed Sirius' example of calling 'Ministry of Magic'. Harry gave Remus his crutches and stepped cautiously into the flames and instantly began to twirl and twist about. He got glimpses of offices and rooms beyond the fire place. Finally, he felt like he was pushed. Before he fell to the ground, he could feel arms grab his shoulders to stabilize him. Looking up, he could see Sirius. Harry winced a little. He'd hit his foot on the ground as he came out, trying to balance himself.

"You okay, kiddo?" Sirius asked with concern in his voice. Harry nodded. "We'll get that ankle fixed up soon." At Harry's look he continued. "Muggle medicine is further behind in most areas, than Wazarding medicine is. Healing doesn't take longer in the Wizarding world." Harry nodded that he understood. The green flames burst again and Remus stepped out of the grate, and brushed some soot off of his robes. He smiled and handed Harry his crutches. They made their way to the receptionist desk.

Excuse me, Miss." Sirius said politely to the young witch behind the counter. "We need to find the Family Affairs office."

"Fourth floor, room 387." Sirius nodded and thanked the young witch before leading them to room 387.

Once they reached the door they knocked and received a 'Come In'. An older man who looked about six feet tall when he stood to greet them was in the office. "What can I do for you, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin?"

"I would like to notify the ministry that I have found my godson, and plan on taking him home. I'd like the documents stating he's been found before we leave, please." Sirius didn't want to take the chance of Minister Fudge trying something.

The man blanched, they had been told his name was Mr. Samson. "Your godson! Harry Potter?" He asked stunned looking from the both of them to the teen boy on Muggle crutches, then looking to the boys forehead. "You're Harry Potter!" The man asked, his voice raised slightly in shock. At Harry's slow nod he continued, and immediately got to business. "I need to call the minister down." And with that he left the room.

"Why does he need to call the Minister?" Harry asked his companions.

"Your quite well known around here because of what happened with your parents, then your disappearance." Remus explained. "He probably wants to get some kind of notoriety out of meeting you and speaking with you."

"I take it you don't like him much." Harry stated.

"No." Sirius said making a face. "He's a fame craving idiot. I have no idea how he got into office."

The door opening caught their attention. A short chubby man stepped in. He was wearing an ugly pair of robes, and a green bowler hat was on his head. He greeted Sirius and Remus shortly and turned his attention to Harry.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter, I take it?" He asked smiling and offering his hand. Harry didn't reply, nor did he take the offered hand. He just nodded. He didn't like the man already.

Without missing a beat the Minister took his hand back and smiled. "Well, I need to speak with Mr. Potter to find out where he's been for the past few years." He said turning to Sirius.

Harry didn't like this one bit. He didn't want to talk with this man or any one associated with him. Thankfully, Sirius stepped in front of him, blocking the Ministers path.

"I don't think that's important at the Moment, Minister." Sirius said his face hardening a little. "Right now it would be best for him to get settled in. You can find out the what you need later, after he's settled."

"Well now! See here." The minister said obviously outraged at being denied speaking to Harry. "It is imperative we find out what has happened."

"That may be Minister, but it is not important at the moment." Sirius said not giving in an inch. "You can find out what you need later."

Minister Fudge was outraged. His face was reddening. "How dare you!" He began to advance on Sirius. "That boy has been missing for almost ten years! We need to find out what has happened."

"Maybe so, but you can find out another time." Sirius said as calmly as earlier, but his expression and body language told exactly how angry and short tempered he was. "He has the right to get settled and his privacy. All we need is the papers stating he has been found, and we shall be on our way."

"Lets set up a date and time for you to bring him back in." Minister Fudge said taking a deep breath. He had obviously realized how angry Sirius was and didn't want to unleash the mans anger too far.

"That can be dealt with another time, Minister." Sirius said still standing protectively in front of Harry. The minister began to argue and Sirius interrupted before he could begin. "We will notify you when you may speak with him. But at the moment we would like to have the papers, and we will be on our way."

Seeing he wouldn't get anything right now, and not wanting to take the chance of angering Sirius to the point where he would absolutely refuse to allow the interview he conceded. Signing the papers and handing them to Sirius he again attempted to set up a date and time to speak with Harry but was again refused.

End of Chapter Ten.

A/N: Thank you for reading! I'm sorry it took so long! I had a little block on continuing. But I'm back on track. I hope you like the new chapter! Please review!

Next chapter: Living with Sirius and Remus. Meeting new people, from the past.


	11. Marauder's Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however, love the movies and books! And I think Dan Radcliffe is very cute!

**THANK YOU** shornsweet057 for beta-reading this chapter! You rock!

**Summary:** Harry Potter was abandoned as a child on the streets of London. Now at the age of fifteen he continues to survive on the streets. Sirius was freed after the capture of Pettigrew, and is now searching for his godson.

Chapter Eleven

Stumbling out of the grate of the fire place, Harry was again stabilized by Sirius who then led him to the couch. Remus stayed by the fire place and was now talking to someone through the fire. Sirius explained the many ways that floo allowed somebody to communicate. Harry was quite stunned by this. He learned you could travel through floo, as they had. And you could talk to someone though the floo, while staying where you were. And that you're head would float in the other end. Wouldn't that freak people out who didn't know what it was if they saw a head floating in the fire. Harry mused. Finally Remus brought his upper body out of the fire and stood up.

"She's on her way." Remus informed Sirius, then turned to Harry. "I fire called Poppy Pomfrey. She's Hogwarts Medi-witch. Kind of like a muggle doctor."

"What's Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"It's the school we went to. We met your mum there. I knew James before Hogwarts, though. We became friends with Remus during our Hogwarts years. And later Lily. Hogwarts is a school for Wizards and Witches to learn magic."

"Will I be going there?" They had told him earlier he'd need to learn how to control his magic.

"We hope someday you will. Though hopefully we can get you caught up with your year." Remus answered.

"My year?" Harry asked again confused. Was it an age thing or was it experience, or both?

"Well, you see. A person generally goes to Hogwarts when they turn eleven. They get sorted into a house. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Gryffindor is for the brave, and loyal. Slytherin is for the cunning. Ravenclaw is for the smartest wizards and witches. And Hufflepuff is the loyal house. Every year there are examinations, much like Muggle school, called N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L.s This determines experience. So it's a combination. But if we can get you caught up with the year of your age level, then you can start there." Remus explained.

Harry thought a moment about what to ask. "What do you learn at Hogwarts?"

Sirius smiled. "Magic. You learn how to control it. And utilize it as you need."

"Like you did earlier? Do you need a wand?"

"Most need a wand. Very few are able to control their magic without a wand. Though a wand was created to help control and center a persons magic. Wizards and witches have become dependant on wands. Very few have learned complete control without a wand." Remus explained. "And, kind of like earlier. Yes."

"Do you need to say words in order to do magic?" Harry asked.

"Most do. Words are also used to direct ones magic. It allows them to get a clear picture of what they want done. Some, however are capable of doing so without words, or silent spell casting. Silent spell casting is when someone cast a spell by thinking the words and not saying them." Sirius explained to his nephew.

Harry was again lost in thought. Should he tell them what he could do. He always knew it was an odd ability in the Muggle world, as they called it. But it was also apparently an odd ability here as well. Would they think him a freak if he told them? _No, I'll wait to tell them._ Harry decided._ Just see how things go first._ The roaring fire caught their attention. He turned to see who it was. A woman, dressed kind of like a doctor, came bustling into the room. She stopped as she saw him then came closer.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. And how are you this morning?" She asked as she knelt in front of him. She took out a wand and began to wave it around over him. He didn't know quite what to make of her, or her wand waving.

"I'm okay. Mrs. Pomfrey I presume?" He asked, politely.

"Madam Pomfrey." She corrected. She finally stopped waving her wand over him and muttered something under her breath. She began to carefully un-bandage his ankle and examine it with her hands. After a moment of this she again took her wand out and waved it over his foot, all the while muttering under her breath. Harry felt a tingling, then he noticed his ankle wasn't throbbing anymore. Madam Pomfrey then took a vial out of her bag, and handed it to Harry. "This will help with any tenderness." She explained. "Don't exert yourself too much for at least a week." Harry nodded and she moved to stand next to a man Harry only just realized was in the room. He smiled as he noticed Harry watching him. The man had a long beard. Longer then anyone Harry had ever seen have. He also had brightly colored ocean blue robes, and half moon glasses.

"Hello, Harry. And how are you?" The man asked.

"I'm okay." Harry said still staring. "Thank you Madam Pomfrey for fixing my ankle." She nodded at him and turned to speak to Sirius quietly.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, Harry." The man spoke. "I'm glad to see that you are indeed doing well, and safe. We have been searching for you for some time now."

Remus joined the conversation. "Albus is Hogwarts Headmaster." Harry nodded that he understood.

Madam Pomfrey came back over to Harry. "Now take it easy. Don't strain yourself." At Harry's nod she bid everyone goodbye and flooed back to Hogwarts.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Harry. Take care and I'll see you sometime soon." Dumbledore said pleasantly and he too bed everyone goodbye and flooed back to Hogwarts.

"We'll Harry, how about we give you a tour." Sirius said smiling. Harry nodded and stood. He was shocked that his ankle did not hurt. It wasn't even a little tender. He followed the two adults out of the room and upstairs. Harry learned he had his own room there. He figured he'd be staying in the guest room. Sirius and Remus told him they had always kept a room for his return.

The room was a nice size. It was painted light blue with a dark blue border. There was a large four poster bed that had dark blue covers, and the pillows were designed like waves. There was a large trunk in front of the bed with his initials on it with a weird ball with wings. There was a night table with several photographs. Stepping closer, he noticed pictures of his parents. He knew they were his parents because of the photos he had seen earlier. There was a dresser on the other side of the room, as well as a closet. There was a bookcase next to his bed on the other side, but it contained very few books. Harry also noticed a poster with weird objects on it. It had weird balls, a broom, and a bat. Harry read 'Quidditch'.

"What is Quidditch?"

Sirius turned to him smiling. "It's a Wizarding sport. Kind of like soccer, except on brooms. Its very common."

"Oh."

Remus smiled. "Sirius will probably teach you as soon as he can. He loves Quidditch. Your father was on the team as well. He played a position called Seeker."

"And you don't like Quidditch?" Harry asked confused.

Remus shook his head. "No. I much prefer the library. I don't mind getting on a broom, but I don't like competing on one. You can get hurt too easily for my liking."

"Ooh, come on, Moony!" Sirius said frowning. "Don't scare the kid before he even gets on a broom."

"I'm not trying to, Padfoot." Remus said smiling at his friend. "I'm just saying what I think."

Harry watched their exchange interestedly. They were like two grown kids when they acted like this. Sirius then turned his attention back to Harry.

"Well, how do you like the room?" He asked almost nervously. "If you don't like it we can change it."

Harry shook his head. He liked how it was decorated. It seemed very comfortable. "No, Sirius. I love it. Its very nice."

"If there are different colors you'd prefer, then tell us." Sirius said perking up at hearing that Harry liked the room.

"No, its great as is." Harry said sincerely. "Thanks."

"Do you need any help unpacking?" Remus asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, I have it. Thanks, though."

Remus nodded. "We'll leave you to it then. If you need anything just get one of us." Harry nodded and they left.

End of chapter Eleven

A/N: I hope you all like the new chapter! It was fun to write. Please Read and Review! Thank you all to those who have reviewed! They are really appreciated!


	12. Dinner

**Abandoned**

**Chapter Twelve**

It didn't take Harry long to unpack. After unpacking he realized he had nothing to do. Was there anything he was suposed to be doing? Was he expected to do anything? He didn't know what to make of this situation. He didn't know if he regreted meeting these people - Remus and Sirius. How much would his life change? Was it good that his life would change? Was it something he wanted? So many thoughts were racing through his mind. But he had no answers to them. He realized he would just wait to see how things played out.

A soft knock on the door brought Harry out of his thoughts. Looking up he saw Remus standing there. "Hey." Remus said smiling softly. "Dinner's ready."

Harry nodded and stood up from his bed. He at least now had a task - eating supper.

They walked down the stairs quietly and Harry noticed Remus shifting nervously. Remus seemed just as confused as he was about the situation. Entering the kitchen Remus looked blanched. "Sirius!" He called appalled. Sirius was over the stove where something was being cooked. "Get away from there! You can't cook!" Remus said factually.

"I can too!" Sirius said as he stepped back from the stove.

"No you can't!" Remus said looking up at Sirius. "Everything you 'cook' turns out like your last name - Black." Remus argued.

Harry smiled as he watched them argue. They were two grown men argueing like little kids. They seemed to have had this argument often.

"What are you smiling about?" Sirius asked scowling playfully at Harry. Harry could tell he was just joking because of the glint in his eyes.

"Nothing," Harry said lifting his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Supper's ready." Remus anounced carrying a few plates to the table. Sirius and Harry also picked up a few plates that were carrying food and took them to the dining room.

Supper began with small talk between Remus and Sirius. Harry just listened calmly while he ate. He didn't knwo what to say, or what would be an appropriate topic, so he just kept quiet.

"So, Harry," Sirius' voice brought Harry out of his thoughts. "Tomorrow we are going to be meeting with some friends of ours, the Weasley's. Aurthur Weasley is a friend of mine who I work with every once and a while at the Ministry. He has seven kids, and a wife Molly. They're excited to meet you."

Harry felt a little heat creep to his face. He knew the redness was visible so he looked down at his hands under the table. He didn't know what to make of that. Someone excited to meet him? He doubted that. No one was every really excited to meet him in his experience. Also he didn't know how he felt about meeting more people. He typically liked to keep to himself.

"Harry?" Remus' vocie brought Harry out of his thoughts, when he looked up Remus continued. "You okay with that?"

"Yeah." Harry said quietly hoping they would leave him alone for the rest of supper.

No such luck. "They have a son that is your age, his name is Ron."

"Cool." Harry said. He didn't know what else to say.

Sirius and Remus continued to tell him about the Weasley family.

Finally after supper was finished Harry went to his bedroom and got ready for bed.

A knock on the door forced Harry to look up. "Come in." He called to whomever was on the other side of the door. The door opened and Sirius and Remus stepped into the room.

"Hey." Sirius said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey." Harry said quietly wondering what they wanted.

"Is everything okay in here?" Remus asked eyeing the room. "Do you need anything, water, plankets, anything?"

"No, that's okay." Harry answered eyeing the two men. "Everything is great."

"Are you nervous about meeting the Weasley's tomorrow?" Sirius asked.

Harry shrugged notcomittally.

"There's no reason to be." Remus said. "They're great people."

Harry just nodded.

"Well if you need anything we're just down the hall so don't worry about waking us for anything." Sirius said. Harry just nodded. This was a lot to take in.

"Good night, Harry." Remus said and Sirius repeated.

"Good night." Harry said. After the door closed he laid down in bed. It was comfortable. It didn't take him long to fall into a deep sleep.

**End of Chapter Twelve**

A/N: Hello everyone! It's been a while since I've updated this story. I appologize about that, and It will probably be a month before I update again. I'm working to finish my other stories. I hope you like this chapter! Please REVIEW!

Life Changed Year III: I am half way finished with the latest chapter.

On the Run: I am halfway finished with chapter 30. I am trying to finish it before I get onto the rest of life changed.

The only excuse I have for not finishing the chapters before now is they are more necessary chapters then the fun to write chapters. I hope you like them anyway. Thank you for reading!


End file.
